


Love As The Stars Went Out

by Salambo06



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, it's all about love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/pseuds/Salambo06
Summary: “In some universe,” Even whispers, lips soft against Isak’s neck, “you are walking back home and I’m on your path, Isak.”~The truth is, there isn’t a universe out there where either of them exists without the other.





	Love As The Stars Went Out

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with another fic in the skam fandom, it seems that I really like writing this format for this pairing, and I hope you like it too :)
> 
> Enjoy,  
> Pauline. 
> 
> Thank you to [Xstina](http://johnwatso.tumblr.com//) for her job as a beta on this fic :)  
> [My Tumblr](http://ggaypilot.tumblr.com/)  
> 

_In some other life,_

_we are standing_

_side by side_

_and laughing that,_

_in some other life,_

_we are apart_

 

> ****Love As The Stars Went Out, David Jones.****
> 
>  

 

  
  


“In some universe,” Even whispers, lips soft against Isak’s neck, “you are walking back home and I’m on your path, Isak.”

 

-

**one**

 

In this universe, Even falls in love with Isak on a cold Saturday morning.

He’s smoking outside, his cigarette hanging between his fingers and threatening to drop any second now. He isn’t paying attention anyway. There’s a clock in his head, ticking and ticking and ticking to an end he knows nothing of. The sound is too loud, making the world spin around him and the bench feel much colder than it should be.

Snow. He is fairly certain it’s snowing. Everything’s white, all around, from sky to ground, from leaf to grass, from head to toe. White, all around.

Even is about to let himself fall into the empty void when he sees him.

He’s radiating, lips curl into a smile full of light and Even can’t take his off him. He let his cigarette fall down, unable to move or to remember to breathe properly. In and out. In and out. In and out.

The boy laughs, the sound piercing through the winter air and Even’s eyes flutter close. He lets it sink into his every cell, filling his head and clearing it out. Everything, focused only on the bright laughter echoing in the distance between them.

Even falls in love.

It feels like falling from a chair.

 

-

**two**

 

“You’re Isak, right?”

Another universe, and Isak finds him reduced to silence as he looks up at the boy now facing him. He knows him, of course he does. He’s been watching him from across the room, the cafeteria or the hall for the past three weeks, wondering who he is exactly and why he can’t seem to stop looking for him everywhere he goes.

“I’m Even,” the boy continues, and Isak inhales deeply.

“Hi,” he manages to speak out, his voice hoarse, even to his own ears.  

Even stares down at him for a second longer, his mouth stretched into a smile and something bright in his eyes. Isak remembers to look away, and his heart pounds a little harder inside his chest as Even takes the seat next to him.

“I had a question for you,” Even continues, sitting close (very close).

Isak licks his lips, brushing a hand inside his hair and daring to glance back at him, “Yeah?”

Even nods, remaining silent for a moment before laughing, “You don’t talk much.”

Isak curses himself, wishing himself to say something, anything, and not a sound making its way out of his throat. Even leans in, their faces almost pressed together, as if to share a secret, and Isak holds his breath.

“Can I ask it, then,” Even whispers, “my question?”

Isak’s tongue wet his lips again, and he’s certain Even’s eyes are following the movement. He doesn’t reply, a sound between a hum and a groan breaching his lips, and Even seems to take it as an agreement. He leans closer, if possible, and says in a murmur,

“I saw the way you look at me.”

Isak closes his eyes, heart on his lips and something tightening inside his chest.

“But the real question, Isak,” Even breathes out, and Isak is certain he can feel the air against his cheek. “Have you seen the way I look at you?”

Isak’s eyes snap back open, dozens of questions surely dancing in them, and he finds each and every reply in the lines of Even’s smile.

 

-

**three**

 

There is a universe where their paths meet much, much earlier.

Even is barely six when he runs into this little boy, a drawing in one hand and two pencils in the other. They stare at each other for a long moment, Even realising he now has red traces on his shirt, and the boy looks at him with apologetic eyes.

Even is the first one to burst into laughter, and the boy follows quickly.

There is a universe where they grow to become men together.

 

-

**four**

 

In this universe, Isak is being kissed inside a swimming pool.

He can’t breathe, not sure he will ever be able to anymore. Even’s lips are firm, full against his and for a second, Isak fears he might be dreaming all of it. The water, the laughter, the silly game and the feel of Even’s hands around his face.

He can’t get enough, can’t stop, can’t ever stop. This, _right here_ , this is what he has been thinking about for weeks, unable to focus on anything else but what it would be like to kiss Even Bech Næsheim.

 _Brilliant_ , his mind supplies.

Isak pulls him back for another kiss, just to be sure.

 

-

**five**

 

Then there is _this_ universe.

This universe where Even never dares to take the first step, never dares to approach this boy he can’t seem to stop seeing at every corner.

This universe where Isak watches from afar and lets his mind wander through wild fantasies and endless questioning.

This universe where they meet each other in the middle of the hallway, eyes fixed on the floor but their shoulders bumping into each other in a vain hope of _touching_.

This universe where a twenty seven year-old Isak finds himself looking at this face he never really managed to forget, the two of them sitting on this bench in the middle of a silent park.

This universe where, just a little late, they find each other.

 

-

**six**

The truth is, there isn’t a universe out there where either of them exists without the other.

 

-

**seven**

 

“Do you think of the others?” Even asks one night, their bodies pressed together and the words whispered against Isak’s jaw.

Isak shivers in his arms, just the slightest shift on his part, and Even feels his entire body react to it. He sinks deeper into him, locks them tighter together.

“The others?”

Even nods softly, “All the other yous and other mes in all those universes.”

One of Isak’s hand slides down his back, settling there. “Sometimes.”

Silence stretches; a comfortable one, filling the void around them but leaving Even’s head free of all thoughts and whispers. He focuses on Isak’s heartbeat, on his chest rising slowly against his, on his breath warm against his skin.

“Do _you_?” Isak finally asks, sounding all the more sleepy all of a sudden, and Even loves him a little harder.

“Yes,” he confesses. “I wonder if they are happy, if they are together, like you and me, inside this bed.”

“With yellow curtains,” Isak replies, the memory of an old joke making them both chuckle, and Isak lets his lips brush the too-tempting skin. Isak exhales loudly. “I know for a fact they are - happy.”

Even remains silent, wishing he could be that certain too. It keeps him awake sometimes, listening to Isak’s regular breathing next to him. He wonders, questions without answers, if there is a version of himself living without knowing the exact feeling of Isak’s lips against every inch of his body.

“I love you,” Isak whispers, reading the worries inside his silence, and Even smiles.

“Happy,” he says, letting both hands explore more of Isak’s back. “Together.”

Isak hums, slowly falling asleep and Even lets him.

Into the darkness of the room, he murmurs, “I love you.”

 

-

**eight**

 

In each universe, every one of them, they learn how to love each other.

Even discovers just how a kiss to Isak’s hipbone will make him arch on the bed, his entire body shuddering and his whimper making it hard to breathe. So Even kisses him, again and again, letting his lips discover all of him, taste all of him. He kisses and licks and sucks until he’s certain he will never be able to forget Isak’s taste on his tongue.

Isak learns how to reduce Even to only moans and desperate need, taking him apart piece by piece before pulling him back up. He climbs onto him, welcoming him inside and letting Even chase his own pleasure in ragged and hurried movements. He slides into him, searching this bundle of nerves that make Even’s eyes roll back and his nails dig into Isak’s back.

Soft, hungry, slow or desperate.

Together.

-

**nine**

 

In this universe, Isak falls in love with Even on a warm Monday afternoon.

He’s lying on the grass, eyes closed and the sound of Even’s voice reciting his anatomy lesson filling his head. They’ve been lying there for hours, or maybe just minutes, there is no way of being sure, and the truth is, Isak doesn’t care.

He never wants to move again, just remain there, able to feel the solid presence of Even’s body against him, and the slight scent of honey filling the air. He hasn’t dared to ask Even if it’s his shampoo or perfume yet, but has been thinking about it for quite a while now.

He knows he’s supposed to be listening, to pay attention as Even tries to help him study, but his mind takes him somewhere else entirely every time he tries. To the memory of Even’s hand brushing his on the way over here. To the fantasy of Even’s lips against his haunting his dreams. To the promise of more lying in Even’s eyes for the past few days.

Isak falls in love.

It feels like falling asleep.

-

 

“In every universe, Isak,” Even now breathes against Isak’s lips, “I’m on your path.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you catch the reference to The Fault in Our Stars? ;)


End file.
